ultimate_naruto_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KaiLee990/Ultimate Naruto Edit! KaiLee990 - Server 172 - name for chara: Kai Natsuki
Welcome to the Ultimate Naruto Game Wiki This is a fan made wikia for Ultimate Naruto. If you want contrubute feel free to edit and add any pages you feel this wikia is lacking on information please give it knowledge. Ultimate Naruto is based on the popular series of Naruto Manga. This game is a free-to-play 2D side-scrolling MMORPG that lets you create a character and play in the world of popular anime: Naruto. It's a browser based game, meaning''' no download''' necessary. The game flows along the real anime/manga storyline and brings forth more relastic feelings to an anime/manga character. The upcoming RPG features plots rooted in the Naruto world, alongside with original drawing styles and unique gameplay features that utlize the latest web-based gaming technologies for maximum accessibility. This game is also a world-wide game so meeting someone across the globe is also a great thing about this game. Are you ready to join in the fun? Ultimate Naruto Come check the world where becoming a six path, fighting along side with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and many others ain't just a dream. '' accidently already saved this onto the Ultimate Naruto page already DX Introduction to Ultimate Naruto '''Ultimate Naruto Class and School Introduction' As you make an account for Ultimate Naruto, there will be a button, Start Game. ''Once you clicked that, the game will take you to a page where there are non-stopping list of servers. As you read the top, it will be colored and at the top as labeled. It will either be a ''New Realm, Recommended Realm, or Down. ''You can choose any server you want and once you do. You'll be taken to the next page, your world. Now for the next step, you are given choices of which character you'd like. If you want to be a boy, you may. You may also be a girl if you want. Ninjutsu competition from the Naruto Game is also found in Ultimate Naruto. Different ninjas use different jutsus from different classes and schools. Now next are the three main: Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. Each school holds a male and female character. Genjutsu ninjas own an immortant body; Ninjutsu have an unique understanding on all type of ninjutsus; Taijutsu ninjas as called are excellent in their Taijutsu. Asdfe.png|Male Taijutsu Untitled.png|Female Taijutsu Nin1.png|Male Ninjutsu Nin2.png|Female Ninjutsu Gen2.png|Male Genjutsu Gen1.png|Female Genjutsu ' Ninjutsu''' ' '''Male Ninja; has a very sharp understanding of all types of ninjutsu and is called the ''White Cyclone. '' ' Female Ninja; has a unique understanding of ninjutsu and is called ''Duo Devil ''with ''White ' 'Cyclone. '' '' ''Genjutsu''' ' '''Male Ninja; the older brother of the Onmyoji family's twin, has an immortal body, and is '' ''great at discovering various secret techniques along with forbidden techniques. ' Female Ninja; is very talented, learns techniques with her brother and loves to study secret techniques. '' ''Taijutsu''' ' '''Male Ninja; has a talent and only loves Taijutsu for he is extremely great at it. ' Female Ninja; has an incomparable knowledge of Taijutsu, straightfoward and gentle at '' the same time. '''Ultimate Naruto Game Extra ' The game will help you and explain the game as it takes you step by step, so no other explanation needs to be perfectly explained. The other main parts that shall now be further explained are Areana, Daily Task, Lost Tower, Elite Match, Ninja Clash, Master&Slaves, Road to Hokage, Treasure Map, Realms and other various things. *Daily Task *Arena *Treasure Map *Check In *Master & Slaves *Ramen Shop '''Ultimate Naruto Game Activites In the game there are 4 activities.Two of them required the character to be in a guild while the other two doesnt. #Supress Beast - does not require character to be in a guild - this activity gets the strongest (senju/uchica/uzumaki) of your clan and turns them into a beast. more info 2. Konoha Conquest - requires to be in a guild. This is basically a fight with the guild as you attack the opposite coming enemies. more info 3. Konoha Defense - requires to be in a guild. If your giuld is the one that is guarding, you must protect the other ninjas by fighting them to keep your gate safe. If you are attacking for the gate, you have two gates to fight. more info 3. Rebeller's Attack - does not require character to be in guild. - For thie activity, there are rebel ninjas running all over the place! If you are able to defeat one of them, you recieve random gifts. more info Category:Blog posts